Markings of Five
by qhernadez07
Summary: There’s peace and harmony through out the city until gang members start to turn up missing or dead. Mistrust spreads through the city and gangs start blaming and attacking each other. Through their bickering they barely get a chance to see the real threat
1. That obvious

-1Hello there! So…here's a new story…and I decided it was going to be 'The 5'(but maybe with a different name)…

Anyway, hope you like it.

Regretful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: 'Thought'….._flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cigarette was lit by a silver lighter with a gun engraved on it surface. He exhaled the smoke that was threatening to go into his lungs and gazed at the city. Night was when he truly went out, when he truly explored. Below him was the bustling of the fancy cars and VIP's that came to the famous club he was standing beneath. People in the city were curious about the place…why? Maybe it was the fact that no one could get in….unless of course if you were apart of the five gangs that were spread across the city.

They wanted to be apart of the dark underworld, they've heard stories of the fast pace lives of ones that were associated with the gangs…

The young man took another drag as his gaze landed on an expensive black limousine that had pulled up near the entrance. The bouncer at the entrance of the club walked slowly but surely to the car and opened the passenger door. The door opened and blonde hair emerged from the car. The man grimaced as he followed the girls movement, it looked as if she was looking for something…or maybe someone.

The other side of the car opened and another blond, but male walked out calmly wearing a smirk on his face. Heero put out his cigarette and stared at the two before they disappeared in the club. It was getting to be about that time, he should probably head downstairs himself. But he was of course, reluctant to do so, after all, any club with a person like Relena Peacecraft residing in was a cause for worry.

With one last glance at the street, Heero walked to the door that was sticking out from the roof and headed downstairs to the underground club. It was already close to being nine o'clock and the man new that it was already getting crowded. As he walked down the stairs he could feel the vibrations of the blaring music coming off the walls. He neared a door and opened it to reveal blue and green lights and sounds of people laughing and flirting. Heero ignored the stares of longing he got from each person he passed and headed over to a table already occupied by a group of people.

"Hello there Heero." said the voice of Quatre.

Heero nodded respectfully to the innocent eyed man before sitting on an empty chair reserved for himself, " What's the damage?" he asked.

The boy laughed lightly, " Just some spilled drinks. But nothing to break out to a fight."

Heero nodded as he eyed his surroundings, it was typically for some hot-headed VIP's to try to cause a brawl with some of the gang members. It usually happened when the place was packed like this.

"Free drink Yuy." said a waitress that placed a tall glass of golden foaming beer in front of him. As she was about to leave Heero latched onto her arm, "By whom?" he asked.

The woman smiled sheepishly, " Who do yah think." she answered before walking away.

Heero couldn't help but growl, "Why does she do this?" he asked in a low tone looking at the liquid, " Were not even going out anymore."

Quatre smiled sweetly, " Would that stop you if you were obsessed with somebody?" he asked.

Heero paused for a second and his eyes diverted to a table across the dance floor that mostly held gangs from the east and north side of the city. Even though the person he had fascinated over since he was a kid wasn't there, the other was still in Heero's thoughts.

"No." he said plainly.

Quatre nodded, " Thought so." he answered, which caused Heero to glare at him, " You were quite obvious in the past." he explained before taking a sip of his scotch.

Heero let out a sigh and moved the drink to the side. He had to be careful, last time when Relena gave him a drink he ended up making out with her in the bathroom. Thankfully he was stopped by Trowa Barton, ( Quatre's current boyfriend) before they could go any farther. Heero shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the memory…never again.

He glanced over to the top level that held most of the VIP's, Relena was starring dead at him.

'Great know she's going to stock me'. thought Heero.

Quatre followed his gaze and muffled a light laugh, " Wow, she's got it bad."

Heero glared, " I don't see what's so funny."

Quatre turned to him, "You should probably find someone quickly," he said, " Looks like she's playing for keeps.

Heero frowned, " Over me dead body."

"I doubt that will stop her." replied Quatre looking at Heero.

The cobalt-eyed boy let out a defeated sigh, 'What a long night.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A red motorcycle pulled up in front of the club and parked on the sidewalk, all the bouncer could do was smirk as the two riders hopped of the bike and placed their helmets on the bike handle bars. First face revealed was an oval Asian face with fair skin that held a little tan with long streaming hair down the back. She had slanted eyes that showed her to look rather cunning and sharp witted. Her lips were pouty and red from the lipstick she put on. She wore a red dress that had a slit to her right thigh. The dresses top was strapless and very flowy indicating that it was indeed a summer dress.

As she walked toward the bouncer she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking inside with her red pumps. From behind her a young man stood putting his keys in his pants pocket. He still wore his motorcycle jacket which was leather with black and white designs on it. On the back was a red design of a Chinese dragon. Like the woman, the mans hair was long and down his back but was braided instead of down. He wore tight black leather pants that showed his slender form. His face was also oval but more tanned then the girls. He had large slanted black eyes. His lips were slightly pink.

The man walked over to the bouncer, " How's it been Ten?"

The larger man shrugged his shoulders before placing his hands in front of him, " Busy, little man. How about you? How was college?"

This time the man shrugged, " Boring but useful…how's the club doing?"

"It's much busier then you will probably remember." answered the man truthfully.

Wufei gave the man a small smile, "That's not surprising." he said before following after the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club had gotten more packed and Heero found himself maneuvering around people almost everywhere he went. He had just past by the bar when he bumped into someone, unconsciously he said sorry and started walking again.

"That's all you have to say to me after all these years?" came a teasing voice of a woman.

Heero turned around sharply and smirked, " Meiren? Is that really you?"

The woman walked up to him and gave him a chaste hug before pulling away, "Nice to see you again Heero…you've changed."

"So have you." he replied.

There was a slight pause and Heero found his eyes gazing around the club, as if looking for someone.

"He's here you know…" commented Meiren with an evil glint in her eye.

Heero looked surprised or at least tried to, " Who-"

"Don't play dumb with me." she interrupted, " You want to know if I came here with Wufei…the answers yes."

Heero didn't say anything for a couple of minutes he glanced at the bar, " How is he?" he asked not looking at Meiren.

The girl turned his head so he was making contact with him, " He needs to get laid." she said honestly.

Heero resisted to laugh, " And why are you telling me this?"

The girl looked at him in shock, " Because Silly." she began, " I know out of everybody here you want to do to him the most."

Heero didn't comment, his gaze rested on the club entrance and he suddenly froze.

Meiren grinned, " I guess you see him." she said.

Heero still didn't answer, he just kept on looking at the Asian boy walking to a table that was near the left side of the bar. Wufei smiled politely as he shook hands and hugged his teammates before he sat at the table. A red dress came in his vision and Meiren walked behind Wufei and whispered something in his ear. At first Wufei frowned a bit and looked rather confused, then he looked up.

Heero's breath almost caught in his throat as his eyes met with black ones. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Wufei frowned and looked away. Heero sighed, " Same old Wufei." he whispered sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo walked along the dance floor. He carried in his hands three large empty beer mugs. It was his turn to get the refills and it was far to busy for his table to sit and wait for a waiter to come by. Duo neared the bar until he stopped himself and headed to the left. Standing there looking quite dazed was Heero Yuy.

"What's up Yuy, haven't seen you in a while."

Heero glanced at Duo, " Hi Duo." he said rather depressingly.

Duo frowned, " What's the matter buddy? Why so sad?"

Heero gave him a watered down glare, " Nothing." he said walking back to his table.

Duo followed after him, "Come on man. Tell me." he pestered.

Heero turned to Duo and gestured his head further. Duo followed the nod and his eyes landed on Wufei.

" Shit, is that Wufei?" asked Duo more to himself then to Heero.

"Yes." Heero responded.

Duo went on, " He looks so fuckable." he said without thinking.

In seconds Duo was pressed against the wall and looking at Heero's murderous glare. At first Duo was slightly shocked, but then it seemed to click, " Oh…." he said looking at Heero curiously, " That's what's wrong."

Heero grumbled to himself as he let go of Duo, "Sorry Duo." he said, "I just can't seem to turn it off when he's around."

Duo panted Heero on the shoulder, the mugs lay shattered to pieces under their feet, " That's what happens when you have a serious crush on someone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that night the tone had been set. After Duo had discovered that Wufei was back he had immediately let himself known to the other. Heck, even Relena had went over to greet the long lost man, but Heero had stayed in place. Simply, it all had to do with the past and even though Heero wanted Wufei to forget about such things, every time the boy looked at him, Heero knew that 'the past' was embedded fresh in his mind. For the longest time Heero wondered if his actions that day were worth not speaking to Wufei for so long, but he couldn't change it...it was already done.

A tap on the shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and Heero turned to see the tall blond hair man that had walked out of the limo earlier that night when he was on the roof.

"Zechs." greeted Heero as he fully turned around, " What brings you here."

The tall man smiled, " Just don't shoot the messenger Yuy." the man answered in a honey toned voice.

Zechs pulled out a medium sized envelope that reeked heavily of expensive perfume.

Heero eyed the note but didn't take it, " …What's it for?"

"Just an invitation." answered the man, " Relena's birthday is coming soon as you know."

Heero nodded grimly, " Yes…but do I have to take it."

Zechs smiled pleasantly," No…but it will save my ass if you did."

Heero sighed heavily as he took the note from Zech's gloved hand. He placed the note on the table, " You owe me."

The blond nodded, " Agreed." and walked away.

Heero took a swing of Quatre's shot that was left abandoned on the table. The blonde had been dancing with Trowa for about twenty minutes strait. Heero glanced at the two, they seemed oblivious to everyone around them. Heero finished the shot quickly, Quatre would probably not come back to get it anyway…

Getting bored out of his mind, Heero looked at the note in front of him, knowing he had nothing to lose the man opened it and skimmed over it's contents. It seemed ordinary and very 'Relena like', the party was to be on the day of her birthday, starting at four. Heero noted how it didn't give the time that the party was going to end. As he sat the note on the table Heero dared to glance up at the balcony. At the moment Relena was talking rather enthusiastically to one of the her friends, Heero figured that the party was just another opportunity for her to try to get into his pants. His eyes went down to the dance floor where everyone was gently swaying to the slow music that started to play.

His gaze rested on Wufei, who was dancing with a girl that had sat at his table with him. His lips were in synch with the lyrics of the song that was playing and the girl he was holding was gazing in his eyes with much affection…and…love? Heero reached for the his beer glass, but found it missing. He looked around and saw a waitress walking away from him, his empty mug sitting on her tray. The man grumbled, this night would be the perfect night to get stinking drunk, but he knew he couldn't…Relena was nearby and keeping a close eye on him, no doubt. And because of her, he knew that his fun was spoiled. So as depression sunk into his body, Heero reached in his pocket and brought out a ten dollar bill. He placed it on the table before exiting the club.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hours after he left the club that he decided to go home. He had been driving around in his car thinking of the days event in a slow binding pace. Most of his thoughts lingered to Wufei and his sudden appearance back in the city. Heero found out after Wufei left (which had been 3 years ago) that the boy's request to attend college and been accepted by his gangs boss. Meiren (his ex-fiancé) had tagged along as usual.

Heero turned a familiar corner before speeding off down the street. Small pellets of rain started to decorate his windshield as he drove down the abandoned street. He glanced to the left and suddenly stopped his car when he saw the subject of his desires standing against a brick wall smoking a cigarette. In seconds his mind went wild, should he do it? Should he actually approach Wufei? The man didn't seem to notice that he had stopped next to him because at the moment he was lighting the cigarette, but should he risk it?

Heero bravely let down his window as Wufei put away the lighter he was holding.

Wufei's gaze stopped at the car in front of him. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before pushing himself off the wall and walking toward the window.

Heero let out a shaky breath as the Asian man approached, he watched nervously as Wufei stopped briefly once he recognized Heero.

" Yuy." said the man simply.

Heero controlled the urge to drag the man in his car and have his was with him. This was no doubt the closest he had every been from Wufei in about 12 years.

" Chang." he replied.

Heero watch the man take another drag before looking around the street, the rain was falling harder by the second.

" Where's your bike?" Heero asked.

"In the shop." answered Wufei without looking at him.

Heero nodded to himself, " And Mei?" he asked.

Wufei turned to him, " With her boyfriend." he shortly explained.

Heero frowned, he never realized that Meiren had a boyfriend, " Need a lift?" he heard himself ask without hesitation.

Wufei stared at him for a couple of seconds. Heero, never backing down from a challenge stared back, until finally, " I suppose." answered the rather soaked man still looking at Heero emotionless.

But Heero noted that the other still didn't move, " Get in." he said.

Wufei threw his cigarette to the ground, " I'm wet." he stated.

"I don't mind." Heero answered back.

Slowly Wufei's eyes left Heero's and he walked from the drivers side to the passengers. Heero kept his eyes fully on the road in front of him as he heard the door open and close.

He shifted the car's gear to 'drive' before driving off into the night. Nothing was spoken or said, they both were silent. Heero knew that Wufei's place was about 10 minutes away from where they currently were, without hesitation he drove the winding streets to a dark building located in the east side of the city. He stopped in front of a dark brick apartment building and put the car in park. Silence still consumed the car and Wufei glanced at Heero rather curiously as if he was going to say something. Heero turned his head to look at the man, they both stared at each other for a while, that is until Heero saw the corner of Wufei's mouth make a slight curve upwards. The man couldn't help but widen his eyes as Wufei smirk turned into a small ghostly smile.

" You never change do you Heero." he stated looking at him for a couple more seconds before getting out of the car.

Curious about the comment, Heero rolled down the passenger window, " What do you mean?" he asked.

" You've never been to my place before." he said in a matter of fact tone, before entering the building.

Heero rolled up his window and shifted his car back to 'drive'. He drove slowly back to the South side of the city where his apartment resided in, all the while Wufei's comment played in his head. As he reached an empty intersection Heero mind suddenly froze with the realization of what Wufei meant. 'You've never been to my place before…' and Heero hadn't been, in fact he shouldn't of had a clue to where Wufei lived. But he did and that was what Wufei was commenting on…How would Heero know where Wufei lived? The man never gave him directions to his home…Heero had knew, he had always knew….

"Am I that fucking obvious?…" he grumbled to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the beginning! Yay! Yeah, it's basically an intro…the next chapter I go more in depth about the different gangs and society in the city.

Reviews are great, I love (as you all know). And sorry if there are any mistakes…


	2. Sexual healing

-1Hello everyone! Heres the next chap. And just an FYI there are some sex/ yaoi scenes in here which means (boyxboy). If that's not really your cup a tea then I suggest you don't read. ENJOY!!!!

**Markings of Five**: Sexual healing

**WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI aka BOYxBOY.

If you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not won Gundam Wing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat at a round table facing each other. Beside Heero sat Trowa who was staring across the table at Quatre who was tapping his finger on the wooden surface. Every morning on Tuesday the gangs would come together for a brief meeting on the current activities of the city. Gang bosses were set next to their right hand men while they discussed the affairs.

Doctor J sat to the left of Heero while his second in command was behind them both. It was only recently (about two years ago) when J appointed Heero to first in command after him. A man named Rev was the second and was currently behind them. That was the layout for the meetings for each gang. Trowa, who was still sitting by Heero was also sitting next to his gang leader, Doktor S. Behind them was a woman with tanned skin and green eyes, named Naomi. Next to him was Duo Maxwell who was currently texting something on his cell phone. Professor G was next to him, looking rather annoyed by the beeping noise of the offending phone. Behind them was a man with green hair named, Norse.

And then there was Quatre, who sat patiently tapping his finger to the table, he had not noticed his somewhat annoying habit. Next to him was Instructor H and behind them was a blond hair female named Caroline, (one of Quatre's many siblings). Their was only one gang leader yet to show up, which was why no one begun to talk yet. Even though the gangs were allies there was still a tenseness that spread through each member. What stopped this from going further was the gang leaders themselves and exactly why the gangs were created in the first place.

Power was no option, it had all been about protection. Many years back the city was in disarray and crime ruled every nook and cranny of the four six districts. The government needed a change and an enforcer, there were far to many dirty cops to help them so they turned to an unusual solution. Doctor was a shady individual in the beginning and had been more of an unofficial crime lord, but that still didn't stop the city from hiring him to find a solution to the problem.

And with the new found freedom and power, J decided to invite four of his past comrades to rebuild the city with him and turn it into five districts. The cities investment turned out to be the right path and with the gangs created, streets were soon deemed as safe as it was in the long path. Heero had joined the gang around age 12 when J had walked up to him while he was walking home one day. Back then he was naïve and stupid, but never regretted his choice to join the one of the five gangs of the city. Back then it was easy to get accepted, but know there was a process to go through before one could even attempt to enter the gang of their choice. A door was heard opening and a figure came into the room. Heero found himself glued to the man's movements, the long rope of hair that swung slightly at his back. Wufei entered the room with calm and grace. He had a sleeveless shirt on and a ripped jeans. He must have been working on his bike because there were oil and grease spots on his shirt and pants. He sat down in one of the empty chairs, " O, will be here in a second." he announced.

No one said anything and footsteps were soon heard from the ajar door that the other man had come through. Master O came walking steadily through holding a tiny notebook in his hand. Behind him was his second hand man, Rein, one of Wufei's gang mates.

" Sorry I'm late." the man apologize, " There was trouble at the gym."

Professor G frowned, " Nothing to serious I hope…"

O smirked, " Just the usual." he explained as he sat down.

J nodded in a approval before looking around the table. Satisfied that everyone was present and accounted for he started the line of business, " Welcome to the meeting gentlemen." he began, " I'm glad you all could make it. I know these couple of months have made us all be rather busy then most…especially since the success of the district club."

Professor G grimaced, " To successful in my opinion."

"Why, is there something wrong?" asked J curiously.

G glared, " The fact that it gets busier each night isn't helping matters and the VIP's are starting to get more bold with the gang members."

J turned to Heero, " Is this true?" he asked.

Heero made a sharp, " Yes, it seems they have been triggering…confrontations.."

"Yesterday wasn't so bad." chimed in Duo who had turned off his phone, " We surprisingly had a smooth night."

"Yes, but yesterday was a miracle in itself." said Trowa quietly crossing his arms, " The majority of times I have spent at the club have been for breaking up feuds against VIPs and members of our gangs."

"Yes, but who mainly starts them?" asked Instructor H.

Duo snarled, " The VIPs of course." he said rather harshly, " It's like they come to look for trouble and fun."

"Those two thing seem to go hand and hand once you enter the club." said Quatre rather sadly.

J rubbed the gray hair on his chin and lifted his head to look at master O, " How are the streets?"

O looked at Wufei, who stared at J for a couple of seconds, " To quiet." he said calmly, " I had went to the corner of Rodding last night expecting to find some prostitutes, drug dealers even a street fight, but it was deserted."

Quatre frowned, " That's odd…"

Wufei nodded still looking at J, " There was no one on that corner but me, it was like being in a graveyard…far to quite."

J moved back against his chair, " Interesting…." he said more to himself, " but for now we do nothing." looking at each person there, " But if anything seems out of place you immediately report it to on of us leaders. Make sure each of your mates knows this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft mouth kissed and licked his neck. Quatre bit back a moan as Trowa sucked harder. They were both lying in Quatre's bedroom, clothes were scattered on the floor and all that could be heard was both men's moans and whimpers. Quatre Gripped Trowa's shoulders roughly as the slow maddening pace began. The rocking that caused pain and pleasure to course through his body. It had been a while since they got a chance to be alone. The situation on the streets had kept them both busy and in more need of each other. This was the first time they made love in over two weeks.

Quatre was suddenly interrupted out of his thoughts as Trowa suddenly quickened the pace. The blonde boy wrapped his legs around the man to deepen the penetration, it was so addicting….

" Yo, Tro are you in ther-" rang a voice from the apartment. As soon as Duo opened the door he stopped in place looking in horror at the scene before him. Quickly he slammed the door, not caring if he disturbed the couple or not. Duo walked over to the island near the kitchen and winced once he heard a loud moan come from Quatre. Thankfully a knock at the door distracted Duo from hearing a series of moans that had erupted from the room. The man quickly ran and opened the door to reveal Heero standing outside with a curious look on his face.

"Duo." he said before walking in.

Duo sighed in relief, " You do not know how happy I am to see you right now…"

"Why?" asked Heero frowning.

Suddenly a load moan was heard from the room and Heero glanced at Duo, " Is that Quatre and Trowa?"

Duo nodded, " Unfortunately yes." he sighed stressfully.

Heero shrugged, " It just sex." he said, " What's the problem."

Duo glared, " I walked in on them." he answered, " Something I never want to do again."

Heero resisted the urge to laugh, everyone knew that Duo was a lady man, not to mention men as well, yet he had a slight problem with walking in on people when they were doing such acts that he knew very well about.

" When you think there going to be ready?"

The braided boy shrugged, " Beats me…" he answered, " Knowing Trowa it's probably safe to say they'll probably be in there for a while."

Heero nodded, Trowa was indeed the quietest of the bunch. But when it came to the subject of Quatre the man was a total pervert.

"We should go." commented Heero.

Duo looked at Heero rather uncomfortably, before clearing his throat, " Um…Heero…could you do me a huge favor?"

Heero eyed Duo carefully, the man was shifted side to side looking agitated, " Your aroused." said Heero coming to the conclusion of Duo's problem.

Duo smiled sheepishly, " Blame it on the moaning." he said.

"And what…" Heero began eyes narrowing, " You want me to suck you off."

Duo shook his head, " No, just to fuck." he said innocently.

Heero sighed and looked at his watch, " We have time." chimed in Duo, " it will be a quickie."

Prussian blue eyes glared at the man, " With you it's never a quickie."

"Please Heero." beefed Duo.

Heero let out another sigh, it was he to lose? He hadn't fucked in a good amount of time and Duo seemed eager as ever so he would grant the man his request. The problem was that Duo never really appealed to Heero at all. The man was indeed attractive but Heero never saw Duo an any way as a friend.

Nevertheless, it wasn't like this was a new thing for both of them. During their younger years they had experimented with each other numerous of times…

With his mind made up, Heero silently walked to the other bedroom with Duo following close behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Heero the group arrived at the gym on time. They all went off on separate directions, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was one of the tasks they were assigned to do for that day. J wanted them to keep a close eye on the interactions of the gang mates and everyday people. This gym had a talent t attract both gang members and VIPs. Heero walked around the room, eyeing the many people that were he past by. As he entered the weight room area his eyes caught a figure in the far right corner, namely Wufei.

The man was brutally kicking a large punching bag. His movements were as fluid as water and just as graceful. Heero couldn't stop himself from walking over to the enrage man. Wufei didn't seem to notice his approach and the bag was soon hit with a number of upper cuts and right hooks. Heero leaned against the wall in front of Wufei as he watched the man grow tired by the second. Finally the Asian boy stopped and pressed his forehead to the bag, his breathing was ragged and harsh.

Heero smirked, " Impressive." he said.

Wufei stood up and glanced at Heero, " Thank you." he said before walking away into the men's locker room. Heero's eye followed after him, he wanted the boy badly and the sex session with Duo only enhanced his craving. He would regret it, but he had to take the chance, Heero turned around and followed Wufei to the locker room.

It was empty, only a couple of people dressing or putting their things in empty lockers. Heero walked on until he heard the showers being turned on. He glanced around the tile wall to see Wufei with a towel loose around his waist adjusting the water's temperature. The boy's back was tense and it looked like his shoulders were shaking. Curious to what was happening to his crush Heero stepped more inside the shower. As he drew closer to Wufei he could hear the other giving out sniffs every minute of so…it was odd and unlike Wufei.  
Daring to go closer Heero walked to the side of the Chinese man and was surprised to see his eyes downcast and eyes red with tears. Heero was taken aback by the mans sorrowful expression, he drew closer, " Wufei?"

Suddenly the Asian mans head snapped to Heero and he glared, " Get the fuck away from me." he said in a murderous tone. Hero watch Wufei turn around and start to exit the showers but Heero knew better. Wufei's anger had nothing to do with him and because of that Heero would get to the bottom of whatever was bothering the man. So, with much courage, guts and strength, Heero grabbed Wufei roughly by the wrist and slammed him into the tile wall.

"Get the fuck off of me!" the other started to protest in anger.

Heero ignored him, " Be still." he said calmly.

Wufei kept on struggling, getting Heero rather irritated, " I said be fucking STILL!" he yelled which caused Wufei to stop.

Heero stared into obsidian eyes and Wufei let out a sorrowful gasp before he slumped against the tile. Heero looked around before grabbing Wufei's wrist again and leading him to the private showers. The gym, since it was visited by VIPs and gang members had well clean and luxury showers for all to use. The main showers were ones that Wufei and him were currently in, while private showers were for one individual. Heero entered the private bath stalls and was happy to report that no one was there. He turned to Wufei who was wiping his face furiously with his free hand. Heero walked into a private shower stall and pulled the forest green shower curtain to the left to conceal them.

He took off his shoes, socks and shirt and turned on the water. He then looked toward Wufei, who was leaning against one of the three walls with his head turned to the side.

Heero approached him, "What's wrong Wufei?"

The man didn't answer, all Heero got out of him was a single sniff. A hand reached up and took hold of Wufei's chin and snapped the mans head around to face Heero. Prussian eyes locked with obsidian and Heero drew closer, " What's wrong?" he whispered.

Wufei shook his head, " You cant fix it."

Heero circled his arms around Wufei's waist and the towel slipped off. Heero drew Wufei closer to him, " I can try." he said before latching onto Wufei's neck.

He could feel the other man roll his head back so Heero could have better access. Wufei's hands went to rest on Heero's shoulders and gripped them tightly. It was as if he was contemplating whether to push Heero away or urge him on. Heero slid his hand down Wufei's naked wet body cupped his round buttocks. He gently pushed Wufei more into him, causing the man to let out a tiny whine. He knew he didn't have much time left, Wufei would be knocked back into reality and push Heero away like he always did, it's just that Heero never got so close before…so intimate. He sucked on Wufei's neck more forcefully, loving the feeling of the smaller man against him. Wufei would push him away, Heero was sure of it….but he had tasted him, finally he had tasted Wufei and even though Wufei would like Heero to forget about the whole thing, he couldn't.

Heero's was hooked and Wufei would be his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter two. Thanks to all who sent me reviews. I think this one was more shorter then the last (shrugs) oh well…

I hope you liked it!


End file.
